In Sickness & In Health
by anybodihearme
Summary: Eddward and Kevin both took their vows years ago and promised to be by one another's side through sickness and in health; however, what will Eddward do when that particular vow is put to the test in one of the most unimaginable ways possible?
1. The Unimaginable

AN: This will be the only author's note for this short story besides the one I will post at the very end. With that in mind, I want to personally thank everyone who will eventually read this story and hopefully enjoy it as much as I know I will enjoy writing it. This certain idea of a keveed fanfic has been floating around my mind to the point where I decided to take a short, and I mean short, break from _Cat & Mouse _and actually write it out and test the waters. Therefore, I hope you all truly enjoy it. Also, like always I will post a copy of each chapter to my tumblr page, which is under the same screen name as my name on here, and wattpad. Thanks for everything! XOXO!

* * *

In Sickness & In Health

By: anybodihearme

Chapter One: The Unexpected

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, May 23, 2017

* * *

The overly bleached doors of the hospital's main sitting room swing open with such force that they bang against the sickly white walls that are capable of telling the stories of all those who have come and gone throughout the years Peach Creek General has been standing. Slowly, the stained paint chips float down towards the hideously tiled floor to only be blown back up and towards the ceiling by the stampede of feet that run across the threshold. The paint chips float back towards the walls to only be forgotten just like the many unanswered prayers and pleas that haunt the hallways and rooms; however, what cannot be forgotten, or rather who, is the raven haired man that looked into the eyes of the petite receptionist on the evening his entire life changed for the better or for the worse.

It was as if time itself stopped for him when he got a phone call from a family friend delivering news he never expected or anticipated to hear. From the six words they spoke into the phone to him fearfully asking the receptionist about his husband's status, it is truly as if time has stopped. Everything around him is moving in slow motion to the point where he can't process anything that is going on around him in an accurate way. The voices he hears are mumbles and fall on deaf ears alongside the touches that leave him more numb than he already is. The air is thin and it, unfortunately, makes breathing for him hard to the point where someone kneels in front of him and begs him to calm down and to just breathe but he can't. Tears fill his eyes and spill over for what feels like the thousandth time but they just continue to fall and it makes him angry because they are only tears and will do nothing to answer his prayers and pleas.

Memories cloud his vision and all he can see is the bright smile and fiery red hair that he has grown accustomed to seeing and relishing in throughout his teen years and well into his prime. The sweet exchanges they shared between one another to the fights that threatened to tear them apart to even the prank wars that tested their love and devotion to one another. All in all, while his eyes may be open and taking in the physical area around him doesn't necessarily mean that he is physically there; instead, he is far away in a mental aspect as he runs his hands through his hair for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Kevin Barr?" A middle-aged man calls out. As if one queue, the majority of the waiting room stands and faces the brown-eyed man in a doctor's coat. Looking around the room, the doctor drops his eyes down to the clipboard in his hands before looking back up and at the multiple pairs of eyes that are focused on him. "Which one of you are the next of kin to Kevin Barr?"

"That would be me," Eddward says in a shaky voice as takes a step forward. "I'm Eddward Vincent… Vincent-Barr… Kevin's husband..." Eddward shakes his head briefly before breaking eye contact with the doctor and bringing his eyes down to his hands. A calloused hand grips Eddward's shoulder and he looks up at the freckled face Kevin inherited so well. Mr. Barr squeezes Eddward's shoulder and Eddward can't help but place his hand on his and look back at the doctor. "Is he… Kevin, okay...?"

"Unfortunately, we have Kevin sedated right now. When he was first brought in we were well aware of his condition; however, upon further treatment, it is more critical than we once anticipated." This time Eddward couldn't hold back the tears as the flowed down his face freely as his heart broke even more than it already was. "Kevin has a traumatic closed brain injury alongside a subdural hematoma. Luckily, he was rushed here fast enough for us to resolve the swelling and the bleeding in his brain and is right now stable." A rush of relief flows through everyone gathered in the waiting room and sighs of hope are heard as hearts flutter with gratitude. "Right now," the doctor continues, "Kevin is in a medically induced coma because it was too risky to keep him conscious and we will monitor him closely from here on out but his condition is serious."

"Serious?" Mrs. Barr steps forward and slips her hand in Eddward's.

"His injuries are very severe and it's untelling whether or not Kevin will be the same when he wakes up. Injuries like these are often accompanied by lifelong physical, sensory, behavioral, cognitive, and communicative disabilities. For right now, however, I don't want you all to think about the worse but to focus on the brighter side that he is alive right now and he's improving every hour."

"What about the other person?" Nazz pipes in which makes everyone briefly exchange glances and look back towards the doctor.

"Unfortunately, he did not survive the accident," the doctor simply states. "Kevin is very lucky." The doctor lowers his clipboard and slowly looks everyone in the eye one by one. "The helmet he was wearing took most of the damage thankfully but if he wasn't wearing it, Kevin's injuries would be far worse than they are."

"Can we see him…" Eddward asks barely above a whisper.

"Of course." Taking a step back, the doctor turns and everyone follows him. It's an eerie feeling in regards to how empty the hospital itself feels even though it is busy like any other day. It may be due to the fact that without Kevin, the feeling of togetherness is gone even though Eddward is surround be his beloved family and friends. The corridors of the hospital are wide but with every step they take, Eddward can't help but feel as if the world around him is closing in. On the other hand, it is quite remarkable how Eddward has yet to allow let the shock of the incident encompass him to the point where he cripples over and lets his emotions get the best of him.

It may be due to the simple fact that Kevin needs him right now more than ever.

Slowly but surely, the doctor leads them from floor to floor, room to room, and even wing to wing until they come to a stop outside a room located in the Intensive Care Unit. Pausing for a moment, the doctor rests his hand on the doorknob that leads to the room where Kevin is assumed to be and briefly looks back at everyone, mainly Eddward. "It looks worse than it actually is," the doctor says before he twists the doorknob and opens the door.

The room is bare and poorly decorated as if it was constructed in a poor attempt to mock someone's bedroom and provide a homely feeling but failed altogether because the décor overall is more akin to the one of a funeral home. The walls are a pale green that does little to illuminate the natural sunlight that pours through the sole window of the room and instead appears to absorb most of the light for itself. A few pictures of plants hang along the walls of the room but ironically enough the plants themselves appear to be on the verge of death. The floor is made out of pure marble that only results in the deafening echo of everyone's steps to bounce off the walls and make the room appear to be more empty and void of life than it actually is. What appears to be an uncomfortable couch and chairs dot alongside the walls of the room with a few magazines lying here and there that seem to have been untouched for years.

Out of everything in the room, the only true thing that pops out is the sight of Kevin lying motionless on the hospital bed. A soft gasp escapes Eddward's lips as he rushes towards his husband's bedside and goes to grab his hand but stops himself; unsure if whether or not it is okay to touch him in the state that he is. The crisp sterile white sheets of the hospital bed, unfortunately, does a horrible job in masking the plastic covering the matters to the point where it only benefits in making Kevin look more dead than he is alive.

The sight of his husband before him breaks all of what is left of Eddward.

Covered in bandages head to toe with IVs and tubes sticking out of him in every direction only makes Eddward choke on a sob and slowly slip his hand in Kevin's. His skin is unnaturally cold and sends a slight shiver down Eddward's spine. Virtually, Kevin's entire being is covered with either bandages, IVs, tubes, or the hospital's blanket; however, the skin that is not covered is discolored in such a fashion that it replicates a color scheme of purples, blues, greens, and even reds. It's a heartbreaking veracity and Eddward loses the feeling in his legs. Thankfully, the chair beside him catches him; however, not once does he let go of Kevin's hand.

"Kevin…" Eddward trails off as he rubs his thumb across Kevin's soft hand. The only sound in the room is the constant beeping of the heart monitor that reassures Eddward with every beep that Kevin is alive and that the slow rise and fall of Kevin's chest is all the evidence that it has to offer. Mr. and Mrs. Barr both come to stand on the opposite side of Kevin's bed and they too slip their hands in Kevin's cold one and look down at their only son. Everyone else from Eddward's lifelong friends to Kevin's best friend and their shared friends from the cul-de-sac enters the room slowly and either choose to sit on the couch or chairs. "Is he breathing on his own?" Eddward asks, not even bothering to look from Kevin to the doctor. All he can truly focus on is the ungodly tube that is covering a good portion of Kevin's his mouth and nose which only leaves him to wonder if Kevin himself is actually comfortable in the state that he is in.

"Right now, no. The machine is breathing for him only because he is too weak to breathe on his own; however, within a few days hopefully, Kevin will be able to breathe on his own. It's simply a precaution we are taking." Eddward nods his head and squeezed Kevin's hand gently. "It may be a lot to take in but I can guarantee you all that Kevin is in the best of hands. His condition may seem a bit unbearable in the sense that Kevin may appear to be uncomfortable; however, the staff and I will be working day and night to make sure that he is comfortable at all times. Kevin is in the best hands and we will do all that we can to make his recovery healthy and speedy."

"Can he… hear us…" Mrs. Barr asks.

"That is debatable but we do encourage the family members of patients to talk to them," the doctor nods his head as he walks to the end of Kevin's bed. Taking a moment to look at his chart, the doctor scans the room before taking a step back. "A nurse will be in here every hour to check in. If you need anything feel free to use the call button located on both the right and left-hand side of the bed."

"Thank you…" Eddward says as he looks away from Kevin and to the eyes of the man that just might have saved the love of his life.

"Dr. Athans," he smiles and quietly slips out of the room. Turning back towards the motionless man lying on the bed, Eddward slowly lifts his hand and trails his fingers through Kevin's soft hair. Words cannot even begin to amount to the emotions that are encompassing Eddward with every breath that Kevin takes. It's an odd combination of relief and disdain in the sense that while Kevin may be alive it is untelling of the trials and tribulations that are yet to come. For right now, however, Eddward will be Kevin's side with every waking minute of the day and sullen moment of the night.

"I love you," Eddward whispers before he kisses Kevin softly on the hand.


	2. Indefinite Silence

AN: Today is a good day.

* * *

In Sickness & In Health

By: anybodihearme

Chapter Two: Indefinite Silence

Originally Uploaded: Tuesday, January 9, 2018

* * *

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was enough to put anyone on edge; however, for Eddward himself, the beeping was a constant reminder that Kevin is alive and fighting for his life with every passing second, minute, and hour of the day. It's quite a strange dichotomy of hope and despair. With every passing moment, the sullen reminder that Kevin has yet to become conscious is both a positive and negative sign that he may or may not pull through. With every positive test result that materializes and constant reassurances from multiple doctors, Eddward can't help but face the fact that time is a tricky thing in the medical world; it can be the answer to all his prayers or foundation for all his nightmares. With every moment that Kevin fails to open his eyes, it's just a constant reminder of the hardships to come and it's enough to make Eddward slowly lose all his hope and face the fact that Kevin may not wake up.

"Mr. Barr," Dr. Athans calls out as he knocks on the hospital room door right before he slowly opens it and looks inside. Eddward lifts his head and gives the doctor a soft smile which he interprets as permission for him to enter. The room is spotless, like always, except for the slight alteration in decoration. After the first day of sitting in the hospital room, Eddward couldn't stand the lifeless aesthetic the room gave off and put in a request for the room to either be redecorated or for Kevin to simply be moved to a more pleasing room. After going toe to toe with the hospital's administration, Eddward was able to have Kevin moved to a brighter and more open room than the one that was originally given to him.

"Good morning doctor," Eddward's dull voice greets. Roughly, it has been about two weeks since Kevin was admitted to the hospital; however, for everyone, including Eddward himself, it has felt like months. "How is Kevin doing?" He asks as he grips Kevin's cold hand.

"It seems he is doing a lot better than he was yesterday," the doctor speaks softly as he flips through Kevin's chart. A soft smile made its way to Eddward's lips.

"That's good news," he almost laughs in joy. In the bright light of the room, Eddward's blue eyes began to shine in ways that those around him truly believed would never shine after receiving the heart-wrenching news from the hospital. It was as if his entire world froze in place. Which, in all honesty, can be seen in his complete devotion to Kevin. Once he was admitted to the ICU, Eddward has blatantly refused to leave Kevin's side, going as far as sleeping in the hard-wooden chair next to his bed night after night. It was a constant battle between him and Ed regarding his own health but Eddward refused to leave and the hospital slowly began to accommodate him as well.

"I came here to inform you that after performing a few tests, I believe we can take Kevin off of the breathing tube," Dr. Athans states as he flips through Kevin's chart once more before nodding.

"Really?" Eddward asks, coming to a stand. "That's a miracle," his voice shakes. "Did you hear that?" Eddward asks, looking down at Kevin. "It's a god-sent miracle," he mutters as he trails his fingers through Kevin's soft red hair. Tears of hope – ones that he has permanently dyed his eyes red – streak down his face. As the days went by, the bruises that marinated Kevin's body slowly began to heal and the doctors were able to eliminate bandages, IVs, and tubes one by one. The only thing that truly bothered Eddward was the breathing tube. Deep down, he knew that without the tube, Kevin would die; however, he was not ready to face that fact.

He held onto the small amount of hope that he had.

"He is showing positive signs," Dr. Athans speaks up. "I am planning on doing the extubation this afternoon, so if you would like to call any family of friends, I encourage you to do so soon."

"Of course, thank you," Eddward smiles and gently caresses Kevin's pale cheek. God, how much he misses seeing the blush Kevin would ever get whenever he would stroke his face. "Thank you," he repeats. Nodding, even though Eddward is paying him no mind, Dr. Athans turns and leaves the room, calling for a nurse.

* * *

"Kevin has suffered from extreme forms of trauma that have prevented him from recovering at a pace that I am most comfortable with," Dr. Athans informs as he slowly looks around the hospital room. Alongside Eddward stands both of Kevin's parents with their lifelong friends – ranging from Rolf and down to Sarah – listening intently on the words that fall from the doctor's lips. "Which is why I initially decided to place him in a medically induced coma in order to protect the most vital part of his being, his brain."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Barr speaks up. Looking from her son to the doctor, a soft sob chokes her and she shakes her head. "You put him in a coma?" She antagonizes.

"It was for his own good," the doctor answers. "As I said before, the extreme forms of trauma have caused Kevin many ailments that did more harm than good. Inducing a coma has helped him in more ways than I could possibly name at this time; however, with this procedure I wish to perform, we can potentially speed up Kevin's healing process," he advises.

"What's the other part?" Eddward speaks up. "If it was a simple procedure, you would have done it by now." A gentle squeeze on his shoulder makes Eddward look back. Beside him, both Ed and Eddy stand by him, providing him with the silent reassurance that no matter what, he is not alone. "What are you not telling us?" Eddward asks, tired of the façade.

"With the extubation, I have to wake Kevin up," he answers with his voice slightly strained.

"That's a bad thing?" Mr. Barr chides in, not understanding the potential dangers that stand in their wake. "If he wakes up, that's good, no?" Listening closely, you could almost hear the desperation in her voice.

"Kevin is in pain," Dr. Athans says bluntly. "When I wake him up, he will be in immense pain. Due to Kevin's condition, alongside the amount of pain medication that we can possibly allocate to him, it will provide Kevin with little to no comfort due to potential neurological deficits that I wish to avoid." It was as if the room suddenly dropped ten degrees. "If I choose to wait any longer, Kevin can begin to develop deficits that expand farther than neurological ones. This is his best and only option for recovery. If we wait, he will develop a dependency that is almost irreversible in most cases."

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Eddward couldn't win no matter how hard he chose to fight. Kevin was in pain and there was nothing he could do but sit on the sidelines and pray. Recently, however, it would seem as if his prayers fell on deaf ears because no one – not even God himself – has answered any of the lingering questions that Eddward has had.

It was a joke beyond anyone's means.

"No," Mrs. Barr spoke up. "That is out of the question!" She yells, turning to look the doctor in the face. Her husband, Mr. Barr, steps forward and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You cannot be serious? You want to wake him up? Knowing he will be in pain?" Her voice, laced with fear, echoes throughout the quiet room. Her wild green eyes, a carbon copy of Kevin's, frantically looks around the room, looking for an ally. "You cannot wake him up," she repeats as she looks to her right at her motionless son lying in the bed.

"Mrs. Barr," Dr. Athans speaks up. "I understand that this is a difficult decision; however, it is solely for the benefit of Kevin," he urges her. "Without this procedure, Kevin will begin to deteriorate and once that begins, there will be nothing that I – or any doctor – can do." With that, Dr. Athans turns to Eddward, handing him a clipboard containing medical consent forms. "I know this is a lot to take in," he addresses Eddward. "The procedure must happen today and because you are his husband, you are his sole benefactor."

"Do I sign here?" Eddward asks, pointing to a line on the form.

"Eddward!" Mrs. Barr steps forward, grabbing Eddward's hand. "You cannot do this," she chokes. "Think about Kevin!" Shaking his head, Eddward bites his bottom lip before placing his hand on hers and looking her in the eyes.

"I am," he whispers. "That's all I have been thinking about these past few weeks." With a gentle squeeze, Eddward drops her hand and signs the consent form and hands it back to the doctor who then hands it to a nurse. "Please," he looks back at the doctor. "I believe in you," his voice wavers before dropping completely. Dr. Athans nods and waves in the few nurses, interns, and residents that have been patiently waiting outside the room.

Taking a step back, Eddward lingers on the back wall, silently watching the medical team bring in equipment that slightly frightens him. Taking a deep breath, Eddward runs his hands through his messy, long, raven hair. Living in a hospital room is not ideal but it is one of those silent rules you never speak of when a loved one is hurt. You will go above and beyond for the ones you love, even if it means sacrificing your own comfort and sanity.

"He'll be okay," a deep baritone voice – Ed – whispers. Nodding, Eddward shakes his head before crossing his arms, slightly confused because he doesn't even remember calling Ed. Originally, when the doctor informed him about the procedure, he immediately called Kevin's parents. Logically, they must have called Ed since it seems as if Ed is the only person that Eddward can truly lean on. Following the few initial days after Kevin was admitted, Ed came by every day to check on Eddward – even spent the night a few times – because that is what real friends do. Of course, Eddward has a strong and healthy friendship with Eddy, but the bond he and Ed has is different; it's pure, unbreakable.

"I know," Eddward nods.

"Dr. Athans," a nurse calls. "We're ready to begin."

"Alright," Dr. Athans smiles and steps forward. "What do I always say?" He asks, looking around the room – specifically at his medical team.

"Let your faith be bigger than your fear," the team answers loudly making Dr. Athans smile.

"Let your faith be bigger than your fear," he repeats and steps forward.

In an instant, far too fast for anyone to follow, Dr. Athans and the medical team begin to administer Kevin drugs that will slowly begin to wake him up. In a sense, it is a waiting game. One of the worst ones anyone could ever participate in. For Eddward, he can't help but stare at Kevin, silently hoping for the best. As the nurses and interns swap positions, tears well up in Eddward's eyes and he hates it. Deep down, he knows that he has to be strong for Kevin, but how can he when there is literally nothing that he can do but hold his hand and ask questions. Even though his family and friends gather around him, he can't help but feel alone and isolated. They may all share the same feelings for Kevin, but his own run deeper than any of theirs can possibly run. It hurts him in more ways than he can even begin to conceptualize, verbalize, and sympathize with.

Coughing.

Horse, muffled, and stained coughing fills the hospital room alongside the rapid beating of the heart monitor. Looking from the doctors to the machine, and down to Kevin, Eddward can see Kevin's chest begin to rise and fall at a rapid rate as his throat constricts. A sob chokes Eddward and he steps forward only to be held back by Ed.

Kevin, he was in pain.

"Dr. Athans," a nurse speaks up as she and an intern approaches Kevin's bed from the side to hold him down. "He's fighting intubation," they note. Moving to the head of the bed, Dr. Athans tilts Kevin's head back and begins to remove the tube in a precise way to avoid any airway damage. The process is almost beautiful but watching from the side it is unsightly. It's as if the tube itself is endless – just continuing to come out of Kevin's throat at a slow, agonizing pace.

Painful.

With a final tug, Dr. Athans removes the tube in its entirety but he continues to hold Kevin's head back as small whimpers and groans fill the room. Kevin goes to move his arms, which are being held down by nurses and interns, but fail to do so. This only results in Kevin's heart rate begin to rise and panic to set in.

"Kevin," the main doctor begins. "My name is Dr. Athans, I understand that you are scared, in pain, and confused but I need you to settle down and cough for me." Dr. Athans holds Kevin's head back, keeping his throat elevated. "I need you to cough, can you do that for me?" He asks once more but this time, Kevin opens his green, beautiful eyes. The ones that Eddward thought he would never see again. A sob breaks free from Eddward lips and he rushes forward, lacing his fingers with Kevin's – despite the team's efforts to hold him back. "I need you to cough," Dr. Athans urges.

Kevin closes his eyes and his Adam's apple bobs as a horse cough makes its way through his throat. Smiling, Dr. Athans releases his hold on Kevin and lowers his head. Reaching into his pocket, the doctor pulls out a penlight and begins to examine Kevin for any deficits. "I know," he continues. "The pain is unbearable but I need you to fight through it for the time being," he states as he probes Kevin's limbs, checking for any sign of permanent damage. Once he steps away and approaches a nurse for Kevin's chart, Eddward steps forward and places a hand on Kevin's shoulder, watching as Kevin opens his eyes to look at his own blue ones.

"Hey," Eddward chuckles as tears drip down his face. "I missed you," he states as he squeezes Kevin's hand. Looking from Eddward to his hand, fear – no confusion – flood Kevin's eyes, making his heart rate accelerate, making the nurses, interns, residents, and doctors stop to look at them. "Kevin," panic laces Eddward's words as he sincerely hopes he did nothing to harm Kevin more than he already way. "It's going to be okay," he states matter-of-factly but Kevin lets go of his hand, fear still prevalent in his eyes. "Kevin?" Confusion. Eddward reaches for Kevin's hand once more but the redhead balls his hand into a first as pain laces Eddward's heart.

All he's ever wanted for these past few weeks was to hold Kevin's calloused hand.

"Eddward," Dr. Athans steps forward and ushers him to the side. Kevin opens his mouth to speak but painful moans are the only sounds that manifest, making Dr. Athans place a hand on his chest, silencing the sounds completely. "Kevin," he states. "Please, do not try to speak." Kevin slowly nods and blinks, trying to understand. "I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Can you do that?" Kevin nods once more.

Turning, Dr. Athans looks back at Eddward, praying that this is only a temporary side effect.

"Do you know who you are?"

 _No._

"Do you know where you are?"

 _Yes._

"Do you know what happened?"

 _No._

"Do you understand what is going on?"

 _No._

"Do you recognize anyone in this room?"

Stepping back, the team makes room for Kevin's friends and family to step forward. Looking at every single one of them, with his eyes briefly lingering on Eddward, Kevin looks back at the doctor.

 _No._

* * *

"I don't understand," Eddward stammers. "What do you mean you don't know what is wrong with him!" Eddward yells outside of Kevin's hospital room. "You are his doctor! You are supposed to make him better!" He shoves Dr. Athans in the chest. "What did you do to him?" He cries, pounding his fists on the doctor's chest.

"Eddward," Dr. Athans begins, grabbing Eddward's hands and motioning for the few nurses and interns to back away. "I do not have an answer to your question but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to answer them. I ha-"

"I believed in you," Eddward whimpers as he is pulled off of the doctor by Ed. "I believed in you," he repeats as he turns and buries his face in Ed's chest. "What happened?" He asks to no one in particular. "Where did I go wrong?" His voice breaks.

"Eddward," Dr. Athans states, turning to a nurse and ordering a list of test to be conducted immediately. The doctor turns back to Eddward and continues speaking but everything he says is lost in the background as a simple murmur. Standing in the long, cold hallway, Eddward drowns out the voices around him, no longer possessing the energy to listen. They cannot begin to fathom the amount of pain that is coursing through Eddward veins for the person that he has loved for the better half of seven years barely recognizes him.

It is a pain that cannot be expressed, understood, and sympathized with.

Instead, he stands and stares with his deep blue eyes stare into the foreign hospital room, watching.

Watching as Kevin lay in the hospital bed, looking out the window at nothing in particular.


End file.
